When A Pig transforms
by chachingmel123
Summary: Reborn until a world where looks are everything. He get's reborn into a fraction of people nicknamed 'Pig', known for their short stature, round bodies and unattractive face. The world regards them as trash, and it's a hellish nightmare. Their only comfort is each other, so what happen's when one of them wakes up as a... gorgeous man?
1. Chapter 1

When A Pig transforms

Summary: Reborn until a world where looks are everything. He get's reborn into a fraction of people nicknamed 'Pig', known for their short stature, round bodies and unattractive face. The world regards them as trash, and it's a hellish nightmare. Their only comfort is each other, so what happen's when one of them wakes up...as a gorgeous man?

Inspired by the webtoon, Lookism.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Pig.

That wasn't the word, he thought would ever be directed at him.

He had been reborn into a cruel world.

A world governed by looks.

A truth, average looking people, wouldn't see but if you had been born with the nickname pig, it's forces it's self into every expect of you everyday life, forcing you to live in hell.

40 year old, Klemens Tor had been reborn, as what the world had nicknamed as 'pig'.

Sure, his life was a struggle since he his own parents had dumped him somewhere to fend for himself and never came back, but he worked hard to survive.

And when your doing that, there is no way, you can develop a thing called pride.

From a young age, he did job's that would make anyone green and call the police immediately if it meant he had money for food.

He was honestly surprised he had lasted so long until he got on somebodies, hit list and was ran over by a bulldozer.

Was it painful having his whole body get squashed like a pancake?

Hell, yes, times a thousand.

But at least, he could finally pass on and be one with the universe or something but it seemed fate had other plans for him, when he suddenly found himself looking at an grandma.

No, it was his new mom.

He only realized it later, that she looked like that because of overworking but despite all her hard work, they were poor.

It was just him and his new mother, who knows where his new father was, he was willing to bet the man was either dead or he ran, as soon as she was pregnant.

He was named, Manabu Matsushina, and instantly he know, he would once again, be working through his whole life and things would be difficult for him.

He didn't understand how difficult it was, or the rule of the world until he was ten.

Believe it or not, he had been a very pretty baby and kid in early childhood, but when he started reach his pre-teen's, he had started to somehow gain weight.

He had seen little adults running around, and the absolute disgust that followed them everywhere they went, it wasn't uncommon to see one little teenagers or adults getting bullied out in the open, he thought none of it since you couldn't avoid bullying no matter where you go.

He never know, that one day, he would be one of them.

He first, realized, he was different when he turned 15, and puberty looked like it was going to skip him all together.

When he entered high school, he was incredibly short and round, just like a couple of other student's in school.

That and he was no longer clueless about the world.

People like him, were nicknamed 'pigs', by just about everybody, if you had a handsome or pretty face, life was much easier for you.

Even the teachers judged how to punish a person depending on their looks.

Everywhere, he stepped, people who either laughing or looking at him, like they were seeing trash on legs.

He was put to work, whether he wanted to or not, by those who loved to pick on those who looked weaker than them.

And he looked the weakest.

The hell, that those who were nicknamed 'pig's' face, would have had the police stationed at every corner but here, nobody batted an eye, or ignored it or saw it as funny.

It was probably because they suffered together that he found companionship with the other pigs.

For a pig, there was no such thing as pride, the world had deemed them, trash that shouldn't even exist.

When he was old enough to work legally, he took it.

He worked late nights at a convenience store, he would walk every day to Toyko and back, just to work and earn money, no matter what his mother said.

And just like in Toyko, he experienced the same disgusted looks like everywhere else.

You just, couldn't hold your head high on the street, even if you were styling.

Somebody was more likely to rob him, if he showed, what was more than deemed 'acceptable' for his appearance.

Not, that, any expensive and fashionable stores would ever take him seriously if he ever walked in.

With all this discrimination, there was no wonder there was hatred brewing in a lot of their heart's, against regular people and those blessed with a good face.

He was long passed the stage of staying numb to the abuse and took his anger out of a broken doll he had found but if his other life had taught him anything, is to never show that anger on your face or act on it.

Not if you, you want a good beating.

He had never met somebody other than a Pig, who would treat him as if he was a normal person, all those good looking people he passed on the streets of Tokyo, were one of three types.

One, the type who flat out ignores him and pretends he doesn't exist.

Two, the type to pity him and make themselves, feel good about their own looks by hanging out with him.

Or three, the type who outright harassed him and are more likely to steal his wallet and clothes.

Yes, the life of one, nicknamed 'Pig' was far from glamorous but at least he was alive.

No matter, how pathetic it was just by living.

But at least, one good thing came out of it.

No matter how much he ate, he would never get any larger than his current weight.

He had been taking the same journey for 10 year's, walking for several miles every day, just to get to his job, where he was disrespected so much and looked down upon.

There are lots of saying out there, to inspire people to reach high and achieve those dream's, about every celebrity it in the world has given one speech or another about not letting anybody stop you and keep on going.

When it fact's, it was all about the look's, if you didn't have that, than you should give up.

Any dream, he had, as a result of being reborn with a fresh start, had long since died when he reached teenagerhood.

He had never once experienced the pleasure's of life or the so called legendary high-school debut that people like to ramble on about.

Even when he walked down the street's, filled with camera's for Japanese star's, getting discovered shouldn't even cross his mind.

After all, that was how the entertainment industry worked, only shoot what the main public wants to see, it didn't matter if he might be able to sing really well that put's most singers to shame, dance as if he had year's behind him or he had one outstanding talent that could make millions.

Nobody would give him a shot, because of how he looked.

He was going to die, fat, alone and licking somebody else's boot.

He arrived home, super late as usual, and thanks to his money at the convenience store, they could afford to fix the shabby looking house, quiet a bit and if something broke, they could replace it.

He know there were other Pig family's, out there, that had it much worse than him, so he didn't complain when they had noodle for the third time this week with convenience store meat.

They had an old fashioned and that they found when, they saw somebody was about to throw it out to make room, for a bigger and more up to date one.

Sure the people who gave it to them, were laughing behind their back but they were just thankful to get a TV for free.

His mother, loved to see the lives of the rich and pretty people, at least when you watch, T.V, they can bullshit real life as much as they wanted, and nobody would call them out on it.

It was a nice escape from reality.

Just, why had he been reborn?

Did, somebody enjoy, seeing, him suffer?

"And I've got to say, ever since you both came out as a couple and that big reveal that Kuon Hizuri is alive" The interview women said, she was a pretty women. "You two have been a powerhouse, ever since"

Sitting not that far from her, were two people who's looks made him want to roll his eyes so hard at.

They were none other 25 year old, Kuon hizuri and 21, Kyoko mogami-san, the now woman blushed and Kuon laughed, Manabu was disgusted, to find it was just as pleasant as his look's, what was most noticeable about them were the clearly expensive, couple rings.

"Oh, the women, look's so pretty" His mother said, "And the man is very handsome as well. They look so good together."

And all he could think about, was seeing the same two in real life, in Tokyo, several times and he was pretty sure, they didn't know he existed.

Just like every other celebrity.

"Now, let's talk about the new up and coming movie, your starring in together. Can you drop the audience a few hints?" The women said, smiling brightly, lightening up her features.

"Well... we can't really give the main plot away" Kuon said, and Manabu had heard enough, he got up and want to the small sink and washed his plate.

After that, he got ready for bed, by taking a bath and brushing his teeth and putting on his usual steam pressed underwear, just how he liked it and got into the tiny bed he called his.

He didn't see the sad look his mother wore, as she realized he was in his late twenties and he hadn't had time to enjoy life.

She would have loved to see her son married and producing a grandchild but the world was cruel and only cared about looks.

The best he could hope for, was to find a female, who was also like him.

She prayed that one day, her child would learn to enjoy life, even if it was just a little.

.

.

Manabu, woke up with an excruciating feeling in his chest, he was suddenly hot and boiling under his covers.

The world was dizzy, when he freed himself from them and he somehow managed, to make it to the bathroom to splash some water on his face, to cool himself down.

His vision cleared up, but instead of his own reflection staring back at him, it was somebody else, who looked _**very**_ similar to Kuon Hizuri, but looked, a bit more mature.

This person had short black hair done up spiky and silver eyes!

The man was by far taller than him.

This kind of refreshing face, you would expect from a movie star!

What was this man doing in a house like this!?

He looked behind, him, wondering if the sparkling man was actually behind him and braced himself.

The man in the mirror did the same thing.

His hand want to touch his face, the man in the mirror did so too.

Wait.

He stretched his face skin, the man skin was also stretched too.

Holy crap, was this him!?

He compared his face to the one he had last night and couldn't believe it.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?

Was this magic!?

Did, he undergo plastic surgery?

Or was he simply, dreaming?

He smacked himself, to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Yep, he wasn't dreaming, he could feel, that all to real pain.

Maybe, his mother knows what has happened to him?

So, he used his newly acquired feet, to walk out of the room, everything suddenly looked smaller now he was taller.

He banged his head against the ceiling, since he was now taller than the ceiling, he was again surprised by this.

He might as well crawl on the floor to her room instead of bending, and that's what he did.

He crawled into his mother room, which was also low and found his mother sleeping.

He almost didn't wake her up, she looked so peaceful.

She was unfortunately still working when he told her countless time's, he would take care of both of them.

But he needed somebody to talk to, and gently shook her awake and said.

"mom, wake up"

His mother moaned and stirred, no doubt her back was killing her like usual and her body was telling her to stay in bed.

"mom, wake up" he said, softer as her eyes began to open and he stared, inyo his mothers warm black one's.

She blinked and smiled and said.

"Charles, dear. I know you would come back one day. Your, just as young as I remember"

And he just had to thinking.

MOM.

WHO THE HELL IS CHARLES!?

WAKE UP!

Wait.

Charles?

Wasn't that the name of his so called dad?

His mother's eyes widened as she said.

"Wait, your not Charles."

And scene!

Should I continue this? Please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Wow, somebody is actually reading this and for those who are wondering when the next update of 'Serpentine' is, I still haven't given up on it despite my writer's block, however right now I have six weeks left for my last project for college. I will try and squeeze the next chapter out, some time in the summer holiday's :)

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Who the hell are you?" His own mother said, alarmed, who was this gorgeous man that she woke up next to, that looked like her husband!? And why was he wearing no clothes?

"Mom, it's me" Manabu said, even though his appearance changed, his voice was still the same even though it was a tad deeper.

It was familiar enough for her to recognize.

"M-Manabu?" She said, shocked. "Is that really you? What happened to you?"

"Yeah, mom." He said. "I don't know what happened. I just woke up like this."

"You look so much like your father, that I thought you were him" She said, shocked to see the transformation that her son had went through before she said. "But Manabu, why are you naked on the floor?" She just had to say.

Which surprised him, he seemed to not have notice until now.

He looked down to find his underpants had somehow fallen off since he apparently lost the weight needed for them to hold in place, in just one night.

"I was wearing underwear before I came, but they must have slipped off" he said, "And I don't think any of my clothes will fit me now." And he was right, all his clothes were either too big or too short for him.

He never thought he would face such a problem, since he had been the same body shape ever since he was 16 and he really didn't have money for new clothes right now.

Was he going to be in his towel all day, than? Should he call the manager at the convenience store and telling him, something urgent had came up.

Missing a day off, would no doubt come out of his salary.

He couldn't help but feel depressed.

His mother seemed to have sensed his distress and said. "Here, wear this" and in front of him was the nicest looking white shirt, checkered cardigan and jean's, he had ever seen, the seer size of them would have made them impossible for him to try on, if he was in the body from last night.

"How?" He said, these clothes were clearly expensive, just how on earth did his mother get the money for this?

"These clothes are actually your father's, that I kept away." She said, with a smile. "I get the feeling that your now a similar size. We'll, get ready, if you don't want to be late for work." handing him a fresh pair of underpants that apparently also belonged to his father, all those year's ago.

Was his father a rich man!? He couldn't help but think as he want to dress, he peeked out and found his mother opening a whole draw full of extremely expensive looking clothes, that he didn't know existed until now.

If his father was apparently loaded, why the hell were they living in poverty!?

His mother should have sold those clothe's, and they may have lived a better life with the money made.

He couldn't believe how slim and long, every piece of clothing was, he was almost convinced it wouldn't fit him but it turns out, he really was a similar size to his father from over 20 years ago, and they miraculously fit him.

"Manabu, you look so handsome, just like your father" His mother said, once he step into the room to show her, luckily the living room was a lot more open than the rest of the house, so he didn't have to bend. "Just seeing you, reminds me of the day's when I, was young and beautiful."

She blushed, acting like a school girl, and he couldn't help but sweat drop.

It seems like she was in her own world, when she suddenly started twirling as if she wore a dress and laughing.

He quietly walked out through the front door, allowing his mother to go through memories uninterrupted.

Ch 2: A Pig is always a Pig no matter the skin.

As usual, he tried to keep his head down when he left the many poor parts, of Japan and began his two hour walk as usual to Tokyo center, just like every morning and since he wasn't willing to pay money for the bus because he had perfectly normal legs to walk with, he used them to save as much money as he could.

By the time, he got to Toyko it was almost 8 in the morning, a time where most of the city was waking up.

And because of his years of walking to and from Tokyo, it meant that he had a lot more stamina than most people did and it would take him a lot more, just to make him sweat.

Several people who walked on the street as him, got quiet a surprise one morning, when a man who looked very similar to the famous actor, Kuon Hizuri walked right by him.

You could say, he was giving half of them, heart attack's.

He didn't care that people were staring.

People had been staring his whole entire life and mocked him, what he was concerned about, was that nobody was snickering, or laughing at how he resembled a pig.

Just staring and some were even blushing, as he went passed.

At first, he thought he was blocking some beautiful person's way and was trying to get out of the way, but eventually he realized it was all directed at him, as he continued to walk like a normal person despite his looks.

He suddenly felt very uncomfortable

He used his newly acquired longer legs to increase his pace and he couldn't have gotten to the convenience store faster and closed the door behind him.

He saw the manager of the store coming out of the back room, he was a grumpy looking man who was almost going bold.

"Manager, I'm here." He said, and the man turned around and said.

"Right on time as always, Ma-" the man stopped talking when he saw the good looking man at the door, he could have swore he heard Manabu voice just than.

Maybe it was his ear's playing trick's on him?

The drop dead gorgeous man began to walk towards him and he wondered if he could somehow bribe this man to work here, he would definitely attract many female customers.

"Well, I'm ready to work, sir." Manabu said, and the expression on the man's face, was that of a fish.

"M-Manabu, is that you?" He said, is shock. "What the hell happened to you!?" Did he get plastic surgery? Or went through a miracle operation!? He only saw him yesterday and now he looked handsome!

"I just woke up like this, sir." Manabu said, getting a disbelieving look from the man, as he got out his employee exclusive key and used it, to go behind the counter where he took his orange apron that said his name on it.

And braced himself for another hellish day.

But first he had to smile first, even when he didn't feel like smiling.

His first customer's of the day, were two teenage girl's who came to buy some hot gossip magazine early in the morning, they seemed very shocked to see him.

"Hi" He said, forcing a smile on his face, making the two girls blushed, as he scanned the magazine's and said. "Would you like a plastic bag, with your purchase?"

They both slowly nodded, still blushing.

He got a plastic bag, underneath the counter and stuffed the magazine inside, before he looked at the amount due and said. "That would be 300 yen"

The one on the right paid and he said. "Please come again" as they left with their purchase.

He had no idea, those girl's would come again, but not because they needed to, but because they wanted to see him.

A couple, were his next constumer's and he, once again forced a smile on his face.

The women blushed while the man was wondering why his girlfriend had love hearts in her eyes and somehow felt his relationship wither away.

He ended up dragging her away once, they paid.

Those, who were just passing the store, where shocked to peek through and see him.

His appearance made them actually, enter in dozens.

So by lunchtime, Manabu was wondered why the hell, there were so many customers in front of him and why most of them were female.

The store had never had so many customers even at rush hour.

The manager who just came back from another store, received quiet a shock, seeing so many people lined up.

And Manabu put up a plank that said 'sorry I'm on my lunchbreak' and another employee switched with him for the 30 minutes and the good thing about being an employee, was that he could have, as much food, from the store for free.

It saved him, from actually walking out and facing the eyes of those who saw him buying food, when he looked so heavy to them, despite being dirt poor in reality.

He then went into the backroom to have his lunch, while the other employee took over, much to many's protest and for some reason, he felt like many eyes were watching him through the door, that separated the two room's, the whole time, he was eating.

He had enough experience with such a gaze, that he was fully expecting for hell to be awaiting him when he was finally allowed to go home.

What else could it be than that?

All he had to do was act normal and swallow his food properly and when he felt somebody was following him, he would bolt and pray his now long legs would carry him all the way home, because stopping would surely get him beaten.

He almost didn't want to go back to cash register, when his lunch break was over but he know, he wouldn't get paid if he refused to work and bravely, ventured out into the unknown.

The employee that replaced him, looked really pleased to see him and immediately swapped with him, some people from his first shift had stuck around, hoping he would come out soon and refused to have anybody service them but him.

He was forced to lift his plank of the counter and many, began to get in line and he fixed his smile and said.

"hello"

This was going to be a long day.

#8 hour's later#

Never had he felt so tired in his life, just doing a job.

For the first time since the convenience store founding, the shelves had never looked emptier and they had to restock so many of the shelves, another employee for the night shift had come and had thankfully take his place.

With his job done, he was prepared himself for the long walk home, when...

"Here" Said a voice beside him and he turned to find it was none other than the manager himself, with a stack of money in his hand which he dumped into his.

Manabu blinked.

"You deserve the extra money, just think of it as thanks for today" The manager said, never had he made so much profited so much in one day and said. "And if you can attract customer's like that more often, than I'll even give you a pay rise. I'll pay you 20,000 won per hour"

"200, 000 WON, PER HOUR!" He said, that was practically 20 dollars per hour, and he worked 11 hours a day, meaning he would be making, 220000 won, which was approximately 200 dollars per day!

He was pretty sure, most people don't make that much in a day.

"Shocked, right?" The manager said, "If you bring in profits like you did today, everyday, it would be more than enough to pay you" he said, before leaving to who knows where.

And because he left, he didn't see the anger set in as Manabu came to a realization.

Why was it?

That in the ten year's he had worked at the convenience store, never had he been given a raise, despite him asking for it, and working his ass off, day in and day out?

And now that he was suddenly good looking, he was being offered money, that he know he would never reach if, he was in his original body?

But he know why.

 _In this world, looks were everything._

 _The world was cruel place._

And scene!

Next chapter, it's the weekend and Manabu waits for a friend at Tokyo station and his appearance, is quite a shock to the surrounding people who think he's a big movie star, especially when he accidentally bumps into one of the main cast. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not skip beat.

Enjoy!

A friend was coming today.

Inaba Miho, had been his friend, ever since, they were both forced to hold hands together and walk down the school corridor in high school.

Forced to endure the laughter of people who began calling them the 'Pig couple' when they weren't interested in each other at all.

Not long after that, she had dropped out of school, like many other's who couldn't endure that level of abuse day in and day out, but they still had managed to remain in contact with each other even after all these year's.

She had been quiet shocked when he told her, what had happened to him and had sent a picture to her, of what he looked like now.

Of course, she didn't believe him until they managed to video chat on their dirt cheap phones, and now she had set her sight's on coming over to Japan to see him personally for a couple of days.

A 'Pig' transforming into a beautiful person, overnight?

Absolutely, unheard of!

And now he was standing in Tokyo station, resting on a column, once again dressed in his father's glamorous clothing which involved a thick black luxurious coat and he thank god, that his father had some shades to hide his face.

But even that wasn't enough, to stop people from turning in his direction, whispering amongst themselves, wondering who he was, since he had that 'movie star' vibe about him.

There was no point in trying to hide.

He found out quick that people would talk about him, no matter what kind of body he was in.

He waited for the next train to come, just like a normal person, for ten minutes before the door's opened and out came a women he hadn't seen, face to face, in year's.

Somebody snorted, obviously noticing her as well.

The 'Pig train' had started.

Ch 3: He's still the same.

"Hey, look at that person, over there." One woman said, pointing at Inaba rudely, the women next to her saw her and started laughing.

"She, look's just like a pig" she said. "How can somebody be so fat and yet so small?"

Several people began to either look at inaba with a mocking expression or just ignore her completely, as she began walking forward with her head down and who could blame her.

In this type of situation, there was absolutely no way, she could hold her head up or walk with some kind of pride in her step's, as she began to look for a friend in the crowd, of hostility.

"Inaba!" Came the voice, she remembered hearing through a device and people around, went through quite a shock, when a tall man dressed in expensive clothing walked up to her and hugged her.

"Inaba, I've missed you so much!" Manabu said, they had been through hell together, and that made him view her, as a sort of sister to him.

But Inaba eyes were wide.

Was this really Manabu!?

The same person she had seen all those years ago!?

This was much more than plastic surgery!

This was a full on transformation!

"Let, me carry your bags, back to my place." He said, taking her luggage, like it weighed nothing to him before standing right, by her side instead of in front, giving off an equality vibe.

More than one pair of eyes looked their way, as they began walking out of the train's station.

The people around saw her first, which made some of the laugh before they saw him, which pretty much shut them up.

Inaba had long since learned to block out the mutters, if she hadn't, than she would have killed herself year's ago.

Many people whispered, about why somebody like him, would stick so close to somebody like her, they didn't even care if they were loud enough for her to hear.

She just wanted to get indoor's, surrounded with as few people as possible or people who didn't give her pity looks or mocked her, she wanted to be left alone.

The walk to the nearest bus station could not have been, any more painfully slow, since Manabu legs were now longer than he remembered and he had to pace himself, so that she could keep up.

They would have started talking about the good old day's, when they were still in High school to fill in the awkward silence, if the very thought, didn't bring back a flood of shame because they never had a good memory in High school.

Boy, did High school, suck for them.

It was pitiful that they found companionship, in being miserable together.

Just than Manabu, bumped into somebody.

"Sorry" He said, it was hard walking with feet longer, than he remembered.

The person turned around to reveal a women, with long raven colored hair with blue eyes, she was the kind of women you would expect to see on a magazine cover.

There was no doubt about her beauty and Manabu, know she looked familiar to him.

It was Kanae Kotonami.

Kyoko Mogami best friend and a very popular actor in Japan.

And Inaba head could not have become lower, seeing such a beautiful person, as she wondered what category this women was in.

And Manabu, had long since learned not to anger the beautiful and rich, and to avoid them at all cost and said with a bow. "Please, excuse us."

Kanae, eyes were as round as saucers, when she took in the sudden action and she wasn't the only one as he finally straightened, to his full height.

 _Impossible! How tall is this man's legs!?_ She thought, having to look up, was this man taller than Kuon in leg height!? And what was this sparkly, celebrity aura she was feeling from him!?

Who was this man!?

And then she saw the man's 'companion' and her eyes grew another size, when she saw Inaba, that she was rendered speechless.

How could somebody be small and round!?

There was also this type of person, in the world also!?

 _So she's the staring and speechless type._ Both Inaba and Manabu thought, at the same time, as they walked straight passed her and turned the corner to the bus stop, to wait.

The person at the bus stop, had to do a double take at the weird sight, of a glamorously dressed tall man waiting for the bus, instead of taking a car that he looked like he could clearly afford.

The bus came five minute's later, and Manabu ended up banging his head on the tallest step as he paid for their bus ticket.

It soon became clear that he would have to sit down on a seat or he would end up spending the entire ride, uncomfortable bending over for 45 full minutes since he was so much taller than the ceiling at full height.

All the while, Inaba was writing something in her notebook, as if seeing observing him as some amazing specimen.

When they finally got off, you could just see the absolutely surprise on the bus driver's face when they stopped near the slum's, before the man managed to convince himself, that they were visiting Inaba house because there was no way, a man dressed so richly, would live around here.

Manabu than had Inaba follow him, right into the slum's, where several people waved hello to them.

They had all heard about what happened to him and had taken it quiet well.

Mainly because, he didn't turn into a complete prick soon after the transformation and he didn't look at them like they were trash or with pity.

He was still the same, even if his appearance had changed.

"My house is the last one." He said, and he could just see Inaba surprise.

Did she think, because he now looked better, he would suddenly be living in a mansion or condo, like most beautiful people?

Apparently, yes.

He knocked on the crooked old door.

"I'm Coming" Came his mother voice, as she opened the door seconds later and saw him, well more like his low body since she couldn't see his neck, because of how low the door frame was and he had to bend down to meet her eyes.

Inaba, on the other hand, had no problems with the height and said politely. "Hello, Mrs Matsushina" wondering how the woman would take her appearance.

"Mom, this is my friend from high school day's. Inaba Miho" Manabu said, bending now and hurting his back in the process.

The women wept and said. "Manabu, finally brought a friend home and it's a girl!"

And both of them could practically see the mini Manabu and Inaba look a likes running around her, as she thought of her suddenly flourishing chances of getting grandchildren before her very eyes.

 _Mother..._ He thought, sweat dropping and Inaba sweat dropped as well as the women said. "Come in, Come in."

Inaba, came in first and she was surprised by how similar his house was to her own.

The same type of cheap knockoff Tv and the bin filled with pot noodle.

Than Manabu began blessing the people, who had bothered making the living room ceiling high, now, he could stand straight even though he was dangerously close to the ceiling but he was comfortable.

"Would you like, anything to eat?" His mother said, going into the tiny kitchen and looking through their cupboards, full of unhealthy cheap food.

 _She's, just like my mom._ Inaba thought, you could tell Manabu mother, was trying her best even though she wasn't in the best looking house and she wore worn out clothes.

She still held, her head high, despite her situation.

Meanwhile, Manabu had dropped her stuff and walked to his room to get the inflatable bed and began to blow in the living room.

"I hope you don't mind, sleeping in the living room?" Manabu said.

"No, I don't" She said, she slept in her own living room anyway and only lived in one room.

Manabu mother came back with a box of Gilco Pretz, which were super cheap by the world's standards but despite that, you could just taste the blood, sweat and tears, that went into the work that produced the money to buy something, those with better looks took for granted.

She would have thought, because of Manabu now better look's, they would try to forget the taste of something like this, and go for something more expensive, since he was apparently earning more.

"Finished" Said, Manabu, out of breath and feeling like his lungs were about to burst when he finished blowing up the inflatable bed and rushed to tap, for some relief in the form of water.

"So what was my son, like in high school?" His mother suddenly blurted out, wanted to know all the details.

"MOM!" He said, before turning to Inaba and saying. "you don't have to answer that"

His mother pouted and said. "You never told me anything, every time you came back from high school, back then. You just said, you didn't like school and didn't want to return."

 _That's because I was getting my ass kicked, everyday._ He wanted to say but couldn't, just thinking about it, was just so shamefully and he had done his best to cover up any wounds.

He didn't want to worry her, as it was.

 _Their's bags underneath his mother's eyes._ Inaba noted, the same kind of bags her mother had, it was the result of many sleepless nights and stress.

She had thought, when she heard that he had suddenly become handsome, he would suddenly move into a great house, make friends with other good looking people and act like the past never happened.

And yet he hadn't changed at all.

He was still living in a poor environment.

He had yet to make a new friend, who hadn't gone through the same hell he had, and instead of running away from his past, he was embracing it.

He had welcomed her like a sister, with understanding, in his eyes instead of pity or superiority.

Their situation's, were too similar to be ignored.

"Manabu" She said.

"Yes?" He said, finishing his talk, with his mother.

"Would you like to do a podcast?" She said and it was clear by his face and his mother face, this was not what they expected.

"You know, I recently told you about my podcast" She said, "I reach out to the people, just like us and giving them hope."

She said 'us' not 'me', meaning she acknowledged him as a fellow, Pig.

What she was doing, was a good and brave thing, sure the internet crucified her before she even opened her mouth because of her looks and sure, she had little to no follower's, but everybody needed some kind of light, if they were going to survive in this hellish world.

No matter how small, it was.

Just because she was there, could mean she had prevented somebody out, there from ending their life.

He himself, had checked it out on their dated computer and found inspiration from it.

He would be honored to be on a podcast like that, if it meant, he was going to help somebody.

"Would, you mind if you talk about yourself, in front of a camera and tell them how your life has changed since you change?" She said, it would be great story.

Maybe one day, another Pig would transform?

Perhaps, there was hope for those cursed, with such a body?

"I would be honored to" he said, how could not?

His mother looked proud of her son.

 _It was in that moment, none of them realized how big the podcast would get._

And scene!

Next chapter, the podcast is broadcasted on the internet and the cast of Skip Beat are in for quiet a shock, when it ends up on the jumbo screen, in Tokyo square while they are filming. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Are you ready?" Inaba said, in front of her was a cheap looking laptop, that she had managed to bring and not get robbed for, it was currently on the site called 'Racebook', as you would have guessed, it was a parallel version of Facebook.

She, was ready to go live at any moment, and her 6 followers, were waiting for her to start and bring a little bit of sunshine, to their dark lives.

"Almost!" Manabu yelled, from beyond the door, his mother wouldn't let him leave the dinner table until, she was satisfied.

That meant, he would be a little bit on the chubby side, since she refused to let him be on camera, looking skinny.

And he, know, how horrifying she was, so had no choice but to eat the pile's, she was trying to force feed him.

Than the camera on Inaba laptop turned on, indicating it was recording, after all, this was live, so all she could do was suck it up and put a smile on her face and say.

"Hello, my name is Inaba Miho." She started, it always amazed her few follow's, how she could keep on smiling, despite her no doubt, sucky life. "Now, for those of you who follow me, you may have noticed that I'm not recording in my room, like usual. That's because I'm staying at a friend's, house in Japan"

Oooh? That certainly impressed her follower's, a person being called a Pig, had actually flown out of the country to meet an actual friend, was news to them.

Could they perhaps, one day, fly as well, despite their face's and small bodies?

"So, I'll be taking picture's and posting, on my Racebook, while I am here" She said, knowing many wouldn't believe her, until they had proof.

Just than footsteps were heard and a male voice was heard saying. "Inaba, can I come in?"

"Yes, please come in." She said, and the door opened.

The camera was on a low table, so all they could see was his leg's as he came closer to the screen.

"Everybody, I would like you to meet a friend from High school, Manabu Matsushina. He used to be a former Pig" She said, as Manabu dropped down to reach her level, it was a very ridiculously long drop down and his face barely fit the top of screen.

"Hello" he said, smiling.

He didn't know, that at that moment, an explosion took place on Racebook.

Ch 4: The Podcast goes unexpectedly viral and Japan get's a shock.

"Huh?" Fukumi Yuura said, from her phone, she was a reporter, having just received a phone call. "There is a handsome man, that look's like Kuon Hizuri, doing a live on Racebook, right now?"

She was already at her desk in a flash and booting up her computer, anything that had the name Kuon hizuri was already paged new's, the boot up was painfully slow for her as she thought of getting a faster laptop, before she managed to log into her Racebook account, and a link to what had quickly became the most number one viewed video on Racebook at the moment, appeared on her screen.

She clicked on it and sure enough, she got a face full of a man who looked very similar to Kuon hizuri, the most stand alone feature's he had, was that he had silver eyes, unlike Kuon's hazel one's and instead of blonde hair, he had black, short hair done up spiky.

Next to him, was a round women, which she couldn't help but think resembled a pig so her eyes pretty much glossed over, Inaba and focused full on Manabu, as she couldn't help but wondered who this gorgeous man, looking like Kuon Hizuri was.

"So when did you first realize, you were different from average people?" Inaba said, as most people drowned her out and instead, looked at Manabu.

Fukumi scrolled down the comment section and read.

*I found, this in my inbox. I'm glad I clicked :)*-coolcat9

*Wow, just look at the male in the video. He's stunning!*-anonymous.

*Is Manabu-kun, a model?*-wackyjean

*This might sound crazy but doesn't, Manabu-kun look like Kuon Hizuri? Do you think their related?*-Anonymous.

*OMG! I thought, I was the only one that saw the resemblance! Glad to know, I'm not going crazy*-dazzlinglady5

*Who is Kuon Hizuri?*-FIrePrincess4

*This guy*- wakytom, showed a modeling picture of Kuon, before writing down below.- *He's the best actor currently in Japan and a Model. But he's taken*

*Wow, he's hot. They really do look a alike*- FirePrincess4 before typing. *Do you think Marabu-kun has a girlfriend? Because, I think I just found my soul mate.*

*Back off, I saw him 2 second's before you!*- sexy lady.

The rest of the comment were pretty much girl's fighting over each other, about who saw him first, with the exception of advertising company, wanting to get in contact him.

He was even getting offers from oversea's, Racebook was going crazy over this guy, only very few people actually listened to what they were talking about.

The number of follower's, were increasing at an alarming rate just because of Manabu looks.

And Fukumi, had seen enough.

Why hadn't this guy come forward, when he looked this much like the star? She highly doubted, Kuon hizuri was even aware of him.

She know that people like that, only, get on websites site's, just to spread their name on the internet, she would be even surprised, if the star did have a Racebook account.

She could see the opportunity right in front of her eyes and know she had to take It before another Reporter exposed such a juicy scoop, perhaps this man would turn out to be related to the star, it would be quiet a blow, if she didn't say she discovered him first.

She took her laptop, grabbed her coat and headed straight for the door.

She know what she had to do.

She could almost taste, that pay raise.

#An Hour later in Tokyo square#

"Now, Kuon I want you to look clueless while Kyoko look's annoyed. Remember, Kyoko, you've been trying to convey your feeling to him, for the last ten year's with no success... AND ACTION!" The director for the show 'He's Dense', yelled.

Koun was dressed as if he was a common young man, in a Nike t-shirt and jean's, his face had the 'I'm an idiot' look on him, while his hair was covered with a black wig and combed back.

While Kyoko once again dawned the black long wig, but she clearly couldn't pull of, the high schooler look anymore since she was clearly an adult, so she wore a women's suit.

Kyoko had improved by leaps and bounds, since she first started acting and it showed, but unknown to them, while she was calm and collected outside, inside, she was blushing like crazy despite her role.

She still couldn't get used to the idea, that her and her sampai were dating.

Sho Fuwa, had left about a hundred message's when he found out about them dating, each one was one insult after another, calling her a cheap woman and other thing's.

Of course it took her a long time to delete them all.

Her old friend's, from the Love Me Section where waiting for her to finish.

Kyoko had graduated when Kuon finally became a man in soul and confessed, which lead her to spill her feeling as well.

Chiori Amamiya had also graduated, because she was now dating someone that she could say she loved.

The only one, who hadn't graduated was Kanae, because every guy who confessed to her was really seen as extra income, to take care of her family.

She had yet to meet a guy, who made her heart thump.

Amongst the crowd who were watching, both Kuon and Kyoko manager, once she became popular enough to have one, waited for their charges.

Koun parents, pretty much came and go as they liked, now that they didn't have to pretend their son had been buried in the ground for the last ten year's.

Even Lory was here, inappropriately having a party halfway across the street, while they were shooting the show.

It was understandable that the cast, was doing their best to ignore the loudness near them, while editing out any background noise they can.

This was the kind of world that was deemed normal to them, not knowing they were actually despised by what was considered, the bottom of humanity.

When the big advertising TV suddenly changed channels, nobody saw it coming and didn't notice it until line's that were clearly not from a script was spoke.

"So Manabu, do you have any tip's on everyday life?" Inaba said, her voice loud and clear on the big screen, several people stopped watching the filming, and turned to the large TV screen and almost bent over from shock at the sight of Manabu.

"Definitely. Never carry anything, expensive with you." Manabu voice rung loud and clear, eventually more people turned around. "If you wear an expensive trainer or a watch, than you can expect, that somebody will start following you, most likely to rob you and because of your look's, you are naturally a target. If your going to own anything expensive, ship it to your house. At least than, the likelihood of you being robbed is cut down by half. There is always the chance that your package is 'misplaced' because of dishonest postman."

Now Lory, was beginning to notice a lot of people turning their head and he did as well.

The sound of his glass hitting the pavement was almost deafening as he stood up and looked at the big screen with wide eyes.

So naturally, most of main cast, would want to see what spooked, the president so much.

And what a reaction.

Yashiro dropped his phone.

Kyoko manager, eyes were wide.

Chiori, reaction was the same as Kyoko manager.

Kanae, couldn't help but feel like she had met this person before.

Both Kuu and Julie both looked like, they had just stepped out of the shower, only to come face with one of their extreme fans trying to steal their underwear.

Kyoko, mind had gone blank before kicking into high gear, analyzing the man's feature subconsciously to find how frightening close it was to Kuon own.

While Kuon looked ready to bend over from the shock, finally being aware of Manabu for the first time.

"So Manabu, how often are you robbed?" Inaba said.

Wait.

What!?

Suddenly blasted through their shock.

What the hell were they talking about?

The man, had a troubled expression on his face, because he really had to think hard about this one, but in the end he just laughed good heartly and said. "Honestly? i don't know. It happen's so often. That I don't count. But the people who rob me, never hit me twice because, by then, they know that I'm poor so they can't get any cash from me. But that still doesn't mean, they can't talk to me for different reason"

Some people know what he was suggesting.

"I see" Inaba said, as they both laughed it off, despite talking about such depressing subject.

If they didn't laugh their hellish live's away, than they would give into a bottomless despair, that only those who were similar to them, could understand.

The rest of the world had no idea, why they were laughing about how many time's they were robbed, as if it was a hilarious subject.

Manabu laughter, was almost melodious to the ear and resambled Kuon a lot when he cut loose, which they all had to do a double take, to see if their eyes were playing trick's on him as he said. "So Inaba, how many time's have you been robbed, ever since you left the country?"

Inaba continued to laugh and said. "I honestly, stopped counting after I hit 50!"

"So it's the same everywhere, huh?" Manabu said, with good humor in his voice and said. "I want to see how many time's, I will be robbed this week. It certainly will be interesting" he said with a sparkle smile on his face.

His smile was glorious, but his words were downright, terrifying.

Suddenly Inaba looked at the screen and noticed their timer was running out soon, so she needed to wrap this up quick and said.

"Well, that's all the time we have today." She said, before smiling for the camera. "Thank you, Manabu Matsushina, for you time. Do you have any last word's before we end this?"

One again, the man thought about before saying. "If things get too dark, remember your not alone."

"What, great final words. I hope this podcast was useful to those who need help. So see you next video." Inaba said, before the channel switched to show an advertisement for a new perfume on the Big screen.

Silence.

For a time, nobody said anything, they were all still trying to digest what they just saw and heard.

But one name was clear in everybody's mind.

Manabu Matsushina.

Who was this man and what would happen if they did a blood test?

 _Was the Hizuri family lineage, actually bigger than they all thought?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Manabu is at work, and get's a surprise visit, from a certain LME president who is surprised to see him working at a convenience store of all places. As it turns out, Lory isn't the only one apparently there to offer him a job. Manabu reaction to him, is not what he expect's, as it turns out they had actually met in the past. When he was a Pig. Anyway, Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Every since that day, that revealed to the whole of Japan, that there might be an unknown relative of the Hizuri family, running around, Japan.

Lory Takarada had made it, his personal mission to find him.

Surprisingly his name should have been a huge help, but it wasn't easy, especially when you couldn't actually spell his name properly on paper.

It was only through, some of his early riser worker's telling him, they see him walk passed them, early in the morning, everyday, did he finally track the man down, to his place of work.

How, wasn't he informed that such a guy was walking around the streets of Tokyo before!?

And when he want to find the man, he had come across quite a surprise.

The sight was so unbelievable that he had to double take, just to make sure his information was indeed right, when he stood in front of a common looking convenience store.

Had, he got the right place!?

Was the man, who looked to be a relation to his close friend's family, really working here? Anyone would have thought he would be working, at a modeling company or a hostess bar, so why would somebody who looks like that, be working in a place you would expect high school students who wanted to make a little bit of cash be working?

But that wasn't what bothered him the most.

What bother him the most, was the familiar vehicle parked right in front of him, that was drawing attention away from him.

Was... that?

No, it can't be.

The door opened, and out came a man, he didn't want to see, not here of all places.

Kouta Taichi.

The president of Akotaki Agency.

The man smirked, making Lory realise one thing.

He was after Manabu Matsushina!

Ch 5: A road to a better life, but will it be in shame?

"Lory Takarada. I didn't expect to see you... here" Kouta Taichi said, he was a man who looked around Lory age, with short brown hair and wore branded black glasses. "What an unexpected surprise"

The man dared show up with a zoo and a marching band, while Lory showed up in his super long sparkling limousine.

"I didn't expect to see, either. Kouta." Lory said, as the air grow tense around them, despite them both smiling.

For those who happened to be walking passed, it was certainly an amazing scene seeing a whole zoo and marching band take up the whole car park along with a blindly long limosuine, spilling out into the streets.

This was what happened, when two of the most powerful men in Japan collide, and they were both brought together by one man.

The fact that Manabu had yet to sign with anybody, had made him fish for two sharks who were swimming in the ocean.

"May, I ask what your doing here?" Lory said, already knowing the answer and of course, the Akotaki agency president wasn't going to spill his intention's either.

"Me? I was just strolling by, when I thought, I should pop by this convenience store, simply because I was hungry." Kouta said, before asking. "And why are you here?"

"The same reason." Lory said, still smiling.

The air around them had transformed into lightning.

"Oh, really?" Kouta said.

"Um, excuse me?" A voice said, cutting through the atmosphere like a knife and destroying the little world they had created around themselves.

They both turned around, to find it was none other than Manabu Matsushina in real life, wearing his convenience store apron.

Both of them almost had a heart attack in their old age, seeing how much he looked like Kuon Hizuri up close, proving to them, that the video that they had seen, was actually the real thing.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can you both move... all of this." Manabu said, trying to find the word to describe what he was seeing, pointing at the carnival, marching band and blinding limousine. "Your, not only blocking the way, for people who want to get into the store shop but people can't even see it, because of all of this blocking the way. It's bad for business"

And both of them had the curiosity to look ashamed, when they saw all the people trying to get in, and went to park in a more suitable area, where they could be as flashy and loud as they want and less people will care.

When, they finally came back an hour later, Manabu was in the store, restocking the shelve's, several women were watching him, as he did so.

And they were both were willing to bet, that if it hotter, making him where lighter clothes, a lot more female's, would be in this shop.

No, way, this man was seriously working here!

What was such a guy, doing here when he could easily get a better job?

And they were both here to offer him that job.

Although, they had to wait when he was on his break, to speak with him, since he was indeed working.

12 in the afternoon, couldn't have come slower and both Lory and Kouta was shown to the employee only, room behind the counter.

It was no better than a storage room expect, it had a table and some chairs.

The very man, was sitting in one of the chair's, eating food that they had seen him take from the convenience store shelves.

Did he actually live like this?

Was this man actually poor?

"Allow, me, to introduce myself." Akotaki president, went first before Lory could open his mouth. "My name is Kouta Taichi and I am the president of a little company, called Akotaki Agency"

 _Little!?_ Lory thought, they were the biggest rivals of his company!

"I would like to offer you a job at my Agency" Kouta said, getting out his business card for Manabu to take, it looked like a typical business card. "If you work, as a model for my Agency. I will be willing to pay you 100,000 yen per day (900 dollars per day)"

And Manabu eyes matched, Lory's eyes at that moment, at the amount of money just mentioned.

And what could push a man, to such great length's?

It was simple.

Lory had all the golden eggs, in his basket.

Koun Hizuri, Kyoko Mogami and many more.

LME had been killing Akotaki agency slowly ever since Koun and Kyoko had publicly started dating and doing work together.

All the success had left him realizing, he didn't have anybody, under him, that could outshine what LME now was, Sho Fuwa wasn't cutting it anymore.

If this man want to their side, it would be the final nail in Akotaki coffin, and his agency would no longer be viewed as special.

If this man could once more breath life into the company, than he would pay him whatever he wanted with no regrets.

"Please, think about it." He said, bowing before walking away, before anybody could say something.

Manabu looked at the card as if he was holding gold for the first time in his life, and Lory know his rival had got to him, who wouldn't be tempted with that amount of money?

But he had reel this man into his corner and said.

"My name is Lory Takarada, I am the president of Lory Magical Entertainment" And recognition flashed in the man's eyes. Lory, took this as a good sign, since if he was known, he naturally had the advantage here.

"I may not be able to offer you that amount of money." Lory said because offering one person in japan that much was just crazy and suicide for a company. "However, my company can offer you a lot more opportunities and really get your name out. So, even if you decide to leave, it would be much easier for you, to get another job by recommendation"

Giving Manabu his card which almost blinded him, seeing the silver engraved writing.

Plus Lory, would love to have this man under his watchful eye, he hadn't discovered a thing when he tried to look into his past, one of the searches, than came up, when he tried to spell his name was a small, round man with a terrible looking face which was obviously not him.

He then tried to use his very image on the internet to search but it only came up with fake accounts that sprung up using his image ever since the podcast.

It made him think, that maybe this man had plastic surgery or wasn't actually Japanese at all.

Eventually a blood test would be done, and this man's true identity would come to light.

Manabu, could very well be a rapid fan who went under the knife just to look like Koun and gain attention.

"Please, call me. If you decide to join, so I can draw up a contract" Lory said, before leaving through the front door, leaving Manabu to absorb what just happened.

Did two, of Japan's most powerful men, really come to visit him, a common convenience store worker?

He couldn't believe it.

#Hour's later at home#

"Really?" His mother said, after he told her what happened, before she went into her own world. "So many people want my son. Surely, there will be a **blood soaked war.** "

" **I'm sorry to disappoint you, mom, but there will be no blood soaked war** " He said, stopping her before it got out of hand, in front of him was no less than seven business cards from people who visited him today.

"But it's amazing isn't it" Inaba said, eating some cracker's."You got offered the kind of job, that many Pig's, know they can never do. You can leave, all this behind you, with all the money you'll make."

And itt was true, if he picked even one, his life would forever change. He would do what no Pig had done before.

He would graduate to the elite's, become friends with beautiful and rich people, he could finally afford to buy his own branded clothes, instead of wearing his father's old clothes.

He could finally get a car and him, and he and his mother, wouldn't be taking the bus or walking everywhere, like the past twenty years'.

He could finally go on that trip, he always's dreamed about, where he could finally thank his mother for all the hard work she did just to put food on the table when he was growing up.

In front of him was a path laced with gold and up head was the land, of people with hardly any worries.

It was what all Pig dreamed about, but could only look on from afar.

.

.

.

But was this path really a good thing?

"Huh?" His mother said, he didn't realize he had, said it out loud.

"If I join Atokaki Agency. Wouldn't I become another one, wouldn't I be seen as just another phony celebrity? Think about it, I just did a Podcast, talking about my life as somebody called a 'Pig'. Wouldn't, that mean those who had been inspired by me, will think I'm just a fake, who just did it to gain popularity?" He said.

And Inaba was silent, because it was true, how would people who were unfortunate enough to look like her, take it, if he suddenly appeared on T.V or on wall's only a few day's later?

It would be like saying 'Hey, I know exactly what your going through, even though I own a sports car and spend every night, playing with girls'.

It would even destroy what she herself was trying to do, because of the doubts that will form in people's minds.

Manabu would just be another scum bag to them.

"And if I signed with LME, I wouldn't feel good at all." He said, "In all the year's the LME has been operating, they haven't hired a single Pig, not even to do hard labor. If I join them, wouldn't I be joining a company that discriminates amongst Pig's?"

It had been quiet a blow for him, some year's back.

One of his friend's had the guts to try and improve his life, by trying to be a musician.

Akotaki Agency, had turned him down, before he even opened his mouth making him go home, feeling worse than he usually did.

That's why he came to respect him, when he found out the man still had the will to continue and asked him to accompany him to LME, a company which seemed to be a whole lot nicer than the other one.

The way they advertised the company, made them think they would accept even people who looked like them with open arm's, it was even in the tv advert. 'LME, not just a company but a family, where even the lowest, can shine'.

What pure hypocrisy.

He and his friend, hadn't even been through the door yet, before the Pig Train started, even the reception women didn't take them seriously, when they said they wanted to audience for the company.

But they did get the audition's, only to be immediately booted out, once those who picked people, saw their face's, they even bumped into none other, than the president of LME, who's face, when he saw them would forever be engraved into their minds.

Lory had broken down into laughter, before he even realised what he was doing, which shattered any hope for the company.

So it, really was true.

Pig's had no place in the entertainment industry, not a single person let his friend's open his mouth and sing despite him having a beautiful singing voice.

To be part of a company, that was friendly to all but Pig's, made him feel dirty inside.

His mother didn't even need to guess what happened, when he returned home and went straight to his room.

"Than, there are the shop's, who want me to be their model for their clothe's" He said, "But... they are the brand that..."

Kicked us out, in the past.

Both Inaba and his mother could practically hear it.

There was a reason why Pig's never shop at somewhere expensive, it's not only cost a lot but the service was never nice. People who worked at such store's were either rude or looked down on you, even if you have the money to actually afford the clothes there.

It's was a humiliating experience and it would be understandable, if you never stepped foot into the store again.

To be a model, for a store like that, would not only make any Pig loose respect for him but he would feel like the lowest trash on the planet, no matter how much they paid him to do it.

It was one thing, to be called trash but to actually believe your trash was a whole new level.

Each card was either humiliating or the only people in the world, who could truly understand him, would lose all respect they had for him, and brand him as a hypocrite.

It was a troubling subject, but he didn't want to be a convenience store worker, all his life, now that he could do higher jobs.

"What, about this one?" His mother said, holding a card he really had just glossed over, since he was blinded by the big name company's in front of him, offering him a lot of money.

His eyes widened when he read the name.

Just be 'YOU'

Wait.

Wasn't that the store, he and his mother went for clothes, shopping?

"Mom. Have I ever told you, I love you?" He said, with a smile and she said.

"Yes, but you don't tell me, enough"

And scene!

Next chapter, Manabu starts working as a model at a low grade agency, despite the disbelief he get's by doing so, and Pig's in Japan are surprised by the company he represents. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Great. I just need more light shinning on his right side!" Said, the photographer.

In front of him, was none other than a twenty year old, Sho Fuwa, Japan's number one musician.

Over the year's, his face which looked to be transitioning into a man's own, had now become a man's face, he had cut his hair incredibly short, knowing he couldn't do that pretty boy look anymore and was trying to come off, as a lot more mature to his fans.

Despite, not really changed over the year's.

He still glared at Ren, now revealed to be Kuon Hizuri, whenever he saw the guy and still did everything he could to rally Kyoko up.

But now, there would always that nasty taste of defeat in his mouth, that followed him everywhere.

He had lost, getting the one girl, he had realized, he cared about, too late and basically handed her over to the guy, he hated, the most in the world.

And to top it off, both of them seemed to be upstaging him at every turn.

People seemed to be more excited to hear about them, than when he announced his next album, or he was doing a live interview on the T.V.

Everything he did, had failed to outshine those two.

So yes, he didn't feel the best right now.

Honestly, the only reason, he agreed to this photoshoot was because, he was promised there would be beautiful women here, to make him feel better about the current situation, he was in.

And Shoko had pulled through for him with her promise.

He was now surrounded by beautiful older women, who were also getting pictures taken of them, and kept on glancing his way.

No, doubt, checking him out.

Soon, he would be on break and make his move.

It was only a matter of time, before he had them, eating out of the palms of his hands.

So while he was thinking this, a small bus, pulled over and out came a man carrying about five bag's, but the most noticeable thing about him, was the camera hanging around his neck.

Seeing no crew, the man was obviously from small brand name, that was also trying to take picture's here.

But none of them really cared, because as long as the man didn't get in the way of them shooting, he could do whatever he liked, knowing he could never get a proper model.

People from low fashion brand's, usually hire people who have higher than normal looks and are starting out their modeling career.

Once they received a bigger offer, they would drop the brand like a rock.

So nothing, special.

Well, that was what they thought until now, when another man followed after him, looking like a more mature version of Kuon Hizuri, with short black hair, spiked up, in a long black wooly jacket, open, to show a white shirt underneath and dark blue jean's and white shoes.

The man oozed charisma and was practically sparkling as he said.

"Mr Stooper, are you sure, you don't need a hand with those bags?"

And Sho couldn't help but think.

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?

Ch 6: Sho Vs Manabu? Model with pride!

 _Their looking at me._

Sho Fuwa tried to convince himself, as more images were being snapped of him, it was him that all the females were looking at and ogling.

They were awed by his coolness and mature, good look's.

They were certainly not looking behind him.

Definitely not, him.

Oh, who was he kidding!?

THEY WERE LOOKING AT HIM!

'Him', was the guy, not that far from him, that showed up not even twenty minute's ago, and yet had captured all the heart of the woman, he tried to woo over.

Even Shoko, his manager was looking that way!

Stop looking at him, and look at me, damn it!

"Oh, my god" Said, one of the female model's. "So handsome, who is he?"

"Isn't he practically shining?" Said, another. "Should we ask him, to have a drink with us when's he's finished? He looks so cool"

"I think I saw him on Facebook some time ago. I've never been so glad to see, a person look exactly like their photo" Said, another woman.

Even the photographer for Sho Fuwa shoot, was looking the other guy's way.

"Good, now turn this way" The photographer for 'Just be You', said, as Manabu turned, while sitting on a step.

Several people who were walking passed, where amazed to see him.

More than one person recognized him from Facebook and wanted to get his autograph.

A simple video that would usually get ten or so view's, had reached half a million almost in one night because of his appearance.

"Excuse, me" Somebody said and Manabu turned to find two women, who were just passing by and saw him.

"We saw you on Racebook, and we were wondering if you would, like to take a picture with us" The other one said and the man's eyes widened as if he couldn't believe, they had said that.

"U-Ur, sure" The man said, as they both suddenly looked very happy and one of them, got out their phone and got uncomfortably close to him and said.

"Say, cheese"

"Cheeeeesssseee" All three said, as there was a sound of a phone, camera, clicking and it was uploaded onto Racebook.

Several more people came up to Manabu and asked to take picture's with him, ignoring the fact, Japan's number one musician was not that far from them.

And was it just Sho, imagination or did the man actually look sad, instead of puffing up because people were taking picture's of him?

It must be because why would anybody be sad, about getting more attention?

"Now, Manabu I want you to take, five" The photographer said, and Manabu was finally allowed to relax.

Manabu looked over in Sho direction, and the women over there couldn't help but blushed.

 _ **THIS MEAN'S WAR!**_ __Sho screamed in his head.

He would show, this guy, the power of somebody who has been modeling for almost a decade! A nice face doesn't mean anything, if you don't actually have the skill to back it up!

Sho started to strike poses like crazy, drawing attention, he would put all his years of modeling into this, no way is he going to be out staged.

 _Woah. How can that guy do that, without getting embarrassed?_ Manabu thought, seeing Sho pose. Was he supposed to do that too? But he had never seriously posed in his entire life and if he tried, he would just look like a pure, idiot.

But he wasn't doing this, just to sell clothe's, he was trying to get Pig's to realise, there was a shop out there, were they could shop without being judged.

The photographer came back five minute's later and Manabu was ready.

"Okay, try striking another pose" The man said.

"Like this?" Manabu said, striking a pose, he had seen Sho Fuwa do.

It was at that moment... a bomb went off.

A bomb called fashion, exploded and blew, all the model's and worker's away.

Manabu put Sho own pose to shame with his better face and body and the feeling of defeat increased in Sho mouth.

But the blow to his pride was far from over, as the one woman, he was sure wouldn't leave him, suddenly appeared right next to the other guy.

Mimori Nanokura, or as he liked to call her.

Pochi.

"Hello." The now women said, shyly.

Pochi! What are you doing over there!?

Some people recognized her instantly.

"I don't know if you know me, but I follow you on Racebook" Mimori said, turling her hair in an obvious flirting, fashion.

The man blinked and said. "Follow? I don't have a Racebook account"

"Oh" She said, well than she would have to unfollow, all those account's that she signed up for, hoping it was really him. "Well, if you had one. I would follow you. My name is Mimori, Nanokura and I was wondering if yo-"

Sho, dragged her away and her words died on her lip's.

There was no way in hell, he losing her to the dark side, who else could inflate his ego, like she did?!

Meanwhile Manabu wondered what the hell was that, did people suddenly want to know him because he looked like this?

That women was pretty, he would give her that, and she was clearly interested in him.

But would she be interested if she met the old him?

Probably not.

She seemed like the type, who wouldn't speak to somebody seriously, unless they were good looking or were a threat to her.

He didn't that he nailed, Mimori perfectly.

So this was the world of somebody who was born with good look's?

It just made the world, seem that much darker to him.

All he could do now, was use this face, to help those who really needed it.

# A week later#

"Welcome" One of the worker for 'Just be YOU' clothing store said, before she turned around to see a small lump of a woman, that strangely resembles a pig.

It had taken 16 year old, Chieko Ruka, a long time to accept the fact, she was what most people called a 'Pig', she had been in denial, thinking what she want through was perfectly normal.

After all, bullying was everywhere.

She had refused to think, she was one of those people, who she saw being scorned and bullied everywhere they went, growing up, until a literal fist impacted her head, and hammered the truth into her.

'Pig' wasn't a playful nickname that followed her everywhere she went.

Pig was used for people, who were laughed at everywhere they went for their look's.

Now she was going clothes shopping again, this would be her first year, not trying to shop at a big branded store, the stares and the scorn, had finally gotten too much, for her to handle.

All the other store's she tried, had her walking right out of minutes later, feeling like a bullet had shut through her heart.

How did 'Pig's' buy their own clothe's, when practically no good store would allow them to step foot through their door's?

Did they make their own clothes, than?

Should she ask somebody?

That's when she saw it, THE 'Just be YOU' poster with a handsome man on it.

From she remember of it, it was an okay store, before she started to seek out something more expensive.

And if, she, remembered correctly, weren't there also little people in the store, all those year's ago?

She wasn't really sure, since her memory was blurring but before she know, what was happening, she was through the double door's and received the usual greeting from somebody who only heard the sound of the doors sliding open and hadn't actually seen her, yet.

She tensed, preparing herself for the women's reaction to seeing her, she was ready for the harshness she would face.

So imagine her surprise when instead of hostility flashing through her eyes, the women merely smiled and said.

"Do you need any help, with finding clothes, that fit? Valued customer?"

And she had to say. "Huh?"

Wasn't the women going to scorn, here?

And before she know it, she was in a large section filled with other women just like her, and the men's section wasn't really that far away.

"New?" One voice said, next to her causing her to turn around to find a woman her size, wearing a nice purple bowed shirt and jean's. "I can tell by your face. I couldn't believe it, either, when I first came here. This is a store, that is actually nice to people like us and sell nice clothes at reasonable price, in our size, no less! It's no wonder, this store has quickly, become my favorite place to get clothes."

Making Chieko blinked, was there actually a store she could shop in, that didn't sell hideous clothing and wouldn't make her feel, like thrash?

Something caught her eye at the corner of her right one and she couldn't believe it when she turned.

It was a cute kitten sweater and the best part of it was..

IT WAS IN HER SIZE!

She quickly walked over to it, and grabbed it.

 _And just like that, the store had secured another, for life customer._

And scene!

Next chapter, business is booming for 'Just be YOU' brand and more store's under the name are opening up. One of the worker's, tell's a new women, why the store has grown so quickly and the importants of 'Pig's', that big branded store's, are too prejudice to see. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Thing's were going great for 'Just Be You' clothing store, the new's that a clothing store accepted Pig's and had clothes specifically designed for pig's, had spread like wildfire, amongst the population.

So naturally the advertisement, that were only at the store window's, began to get bigger with all the extra money coming.

But despite the companies growth, Manabu never asked for a bigger paycheck, like most who know the only reason the company was getting bigger was because him.

After all, even amongst Pig's, people would naturally come into a store, because it looked attractive to them, it certainly looked attractive, when you see other's just like you in a store, actually shopping.

Nor did Manabu accept any other offer's, from other clothing store's or companies that approached him seeing him on poster's.

And the surprises kept coming, when Pig's themselves found out they could get employment at the very store, and they promised advancement, depending how hard they work and years of experience, this also attracted Pig's, into the store.

Pig's themselves were shocked to walk into to a convenience store and find Manabu, who had quickly become known as the 'Just be YOU' guy, serving them at the counter with a smile, like a normal person.

It was still a wonder, why he still worked there, despite them knowing, he had been offered something much better.

And speaking of the convenience store, it had recently gotten a lot of visitor's, from the people who saw him on poster's and even magazine's and know he worked there.

He was still offered offer's despite his firm rejection.

Even Lory Takarada had come to him, with a frown on his face when he found out, what he had done and refused had refused to work for him.

There was now a ban, for Lory Takarada, because the man was too loud and sparkly whenever he visit the store.

He had even seen some suspicious people, who were no doubt the Hizuri family wonder around, because no matter how much they acted like completely different people, their physics do not lie, you don't see, that kind of height on a regular person.

So while his life had become somewhat strange, he was happy.

He know, it was only a matter of time before 'Just Be YOU' got it's first Television advert.

Ch 7: The making of the Groundbreaking advert.

In Tokyo square, the 'Just Be YOU' store in that section, was once again swamped with small, round people, sure there were some regular looking customers, but most of the store was occupied by these kind of people.

"Oh, we have new customer's." Said, the head worker for this store, seeing a group of small round people, one of them looked around nervous, obviously expecting the same harsh treatment as the other store's.

She marley want over to them and bowed and said. "Welcome, valued customer's." with a smile.

She would never get tired of the look of surprise, directed at her.

"Feel free to call, any of the worker's, if you need help" She said, before going leaving several stunned small, round women.

"See. I told you, this store wouldn't judge us" One of the small round women said, before leading her friend's to the much larger section, that surprised most of them, seeing so many clothes in their size and cheap and affordable to them.

It wasn't long before they found clothes they liked and with the help, of an assistant Pig, which shocked them at the appearance off, want to try it on.

"Another, customer for life" She said, as one of her assistant came up to her.

"Boss, I've been meaning to ask you." The assistant junior worker said, "Why are we letting so many people..." _Like them._ Was said silently in the air. "Here? Isn't it warding off our regular customer's? Shouldn't, we focus on our more richer customer's, that might come in?"

 _Because of the glamorous looking man on their advertising poster, that gave the impression the store was high class_ , was also left, unsaid.

"Mino. Your new here, so I will tell you" She said, taking a deep breath. "Do you know, the reason, we stayed open for so long?"

"What do you mean, we stayed opened, for this long?" Mino said, "This place is booming" pointing at the man customer's.

"It may look like this now, but the truth is" She said, "If it wasn't for those small and round people walking around the shop, we would have gone out of business, year's ago"

"What?" Mino said, shocked.

"When regular looking people come into this store, they only do it, because were the cheaper option" She said, "When in reality, if there was a better store that sold branded clothe's but was slightly more expensive. They would drop this store in a heartbeat. Do you think, our store would survive, if we had customer's like that?"

The answer was, they wouldn't.

The only way they would have survived, was by bumping up the prices, and hoping they attracted customer's that think expensive mean's better.

" The only way, we would have survived is by praying that we attract, people who think because their clothes are more expensive, they have the better quality of clothes, despite them being the exact same" She said, "The president didn't want that, and tried to find a way to get more loyal customer's who wouldn't look down on the store. And who more loyal, them the people, average looking people liked to mock?"

And Mino was quiet.

"The President noticed, that most store only invite you in and be nice, depending on your appearance. You normally don't it, but when a 'Pig' come's in, you can't help but notice the change in their attitude" She said, "Especially, those stores who only sell expensive branded stuff, they are possible the worst offended out there. Celebrities who wear their clothe's, have this god like complex, that only show's up when a 'Pig' shows up. The President noticed, how shocking most store's attitude were, just because they didn't fit into their standards. The truth is, Pig's have little to no option on where to shop because of the harassment that follows them everywhere, so most turn to making their own clothe's."

And Mino had the grace to look ashamed.

"The President, saw a market there" She said, "And realized, that just by treating them with respect, it went a long way with somebody, who had been mocked most of their lives. Unlike other store's, we automatically get customer's for life, just because of our good attitude. And the fact, we are cheap and yet have good looking clothe's, is a bonus, since most of them, can't afford the bigger stores"

It was a problem the President, couldn't believe, when he realized it that, there was even people who were fifty year's old, that should be earning more than those younger than them, but they still couldn't afford the nicer thing's in the world.

Well, not that often.

The work for these kind of people, was horridious, so he extended his rage of people to get job's at the store.

It was a shame, that wasn't more people, like the president out there.

"The people, people like to ridicule and cruelly label them 'Pig', are our biggest customer's" She said, "So all the new worker's have to go through two week's training, to put their prejudice aside. They, are than monitor to see if they can put what they learnt into practice. I have the role of firing anybody, who doesn't show proper, respect"

Making Mino gulp, there had been a lot of people coming into the store for a job and lot's of people had been sacked because they can't see the people, in front of them as customer's, just like everybody else.

"After all, why should the president hire people who would drive away, our number one customer's away?" She said, "So if you want to keep your job and get promoted one day, treat them with respect"

"Y-Yes, boss" Mino said, she didn't want to be fired.

#With Manabu#

"This is the place?" Manabu said, get off the old looking small bus, finding himself in front of a building that wasn't big nor as glamorous, as a big company like LME.

They were in Niigata, in Japan.

"Just go in" The driver said, before driving away, leaving him in the middle of the road and people staring.

He quickly entered the building, and as expected, it was even small inside.

There was just no way, the company, could hire a top grade, company like Akatoki or LME, to do this, because they just didn't have the money.

"Welcome" one of the worker's at the studio said, greeting him before blushing seeing him.

He was sadly used to this, by now.

"We, are just recording the instrumental." The women said, as he followed her into a large room, that was split into two, one was where the sound people worked their magic, the other half which was much bigger, was where people recorded their vocal's.

For the first time in his life, he was in a professional sound studio, instead of just seeing it on T.V from behind the scene of footage.

Two guys were around the giant mixer, and were putting together different tracks they recorded with different instrument's, on their own.

He noticed it was acoustic guitar with light drum's.

"Um" The assistant said, getting the two men attention. "Mr Mastushina, is here"

He came in and the two men, did a double take, because for a second there, they thought Kuon Hizuri had walked into their shabby sound studio.

The man, Manabu Matsushina really did look like Kuon hizuri from a far.

"Nice to meet, Mr Matsushina." One of men said.

"Nice to meet you, too" He said, being very humble in front of them, surprising them. "I hope to work with you both, and produce a good finished product"

"Wow, you don't see guy's, this humble anymore" The other men said, he didn't know, in the past Manabu would have been beaten, if he showed anything but respect, for average or good looking people.

That sort of thing, was hard to break from.

"Well, he's the script, we want you to sing." The man on the right said, handing him one sheet of paper.

He began to read and he wasn't surprised to see it was a love song, the question was.

Who was the amazingly beautiful women, he would be singing about?

"We are going to play, the track to you first" The men on the right began, gesturing him to sit down. "So you have a good feel of the music, before we tell you where you leave and exist in the song"

Just than there was another knock at the door and out came the assistant, but she looked like she was keeping in laughter.

Manabu, know that look all too well, he could practically see the person hiding behind her, but that didn't stop the pure surprise, when that person was revealed.

"U-Um, Miss Haya, is here" the women said, before a small and round women looking fluttered walking in.

This person, was Pig.

Was he going to sing to a somebody, called a Pig?

That was simply unheard of!

Despite the shocking revelation he had, he wasn't shocked to see the two men, that were so friendly to him before, suddenly looking at the women who walked in, as if they couldn't believe she just stepped into their building.

The assistant want back, almost laughing and the poor women, head who had been high, was suddenly lower seeing the treatment she was getting.

Was she going to be thrown out?

His mouth thinned, as he remembered being in the same situation lot's of time, he suddenly got out of his chair and got down on both of his knees, so he wasn't too tall her and clasped both of startled hands and said.

"Hi, my name is Manabu Matsushina. I'm going to be working with you, on this advert. I hope we get along."

And it wasn't done with the air of pity, nor was it done in the 'I'm such a great guy that I would take you under my wing vibe'.

It was done with the air of understanding.

It was in that moment, she realised, he, who was shining the most in this room and she had seen on billboards as the 'Just Be YOU' guy, hadn't done it for fame or popularity.

This man had done it, because he know what it was like to be called Ugly by the world.

He know what it was like being a Pig and wasn't going to judge her or look down upon her.

She was holding hands with, a celebrity, that was truly on the side of Pig's.

And that itself was a miracle.

She smiled her first true smile in months and said.

"My name is Sanda Haya. Nice to meet you, Manabu-kun"

"Nice to meet, you, Sanda-chan"

 _Together they would make an advert that would not only shock Japan but the world._

And scene!

Next chapter, the advert airs and the Pig community across the world, is in an uproar seeing one of their own, in an advert, being the lead, alongside a good looking man with a message sends most to tear's. Manabu, popularity sky rocket's when Japan hear's his voice. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I watched the music video 'bo burnham's song, Better Half' that the reviewer 'Ren' told me this story reminds them off. And from what I saw, it was a typical love song but when I looked at the lyrics, it left me stunned.

So, for all those who haven't read the lyrics, the song is basically about a guy who loves a girl.

That the singer makes it a point to describe how fat she is and what those around her think of her weight.

But he still loves her anyway.

Hmmm...

Than at the end of the song, the girl gets liposuction in order to lose the excess fat in her body

The singer even 'Jokingly?' says that they found a cat inside all the fat taken out of her.

When she comes home, she has dropped a lot of weight and is genuinely happy with her appearance even going as far as tell him that she is beautiful, only for the singer to say, 'she came home not the women he fell in love with', because she lost weight.

Than at the very end of the song, the women end up sacrificing her new-found happiness and the large sum of money she spent getting all that fat out of her, just to please the guy who doesn't like her thin.

I won't even criticize this.

For my 'New Year' goal, I've decided to try to be nicer and more logical when it comes to replying to people, so I won't rant like usual.

I don't care how offensive this song may, but I do see how this story can remind some people of this song even if it's little bits.

Anyway, now onto the story.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!

Oh and P.S. The person who says 'Sorry if I offend you', you haven't offended me. You make valid point's because I do, do that, which I apologies for. It's just that, I have so many idea's in my head that I just end up posting without thinking and those stories get people following.

But as much as I abandon stories, if you have noticed, I have made an effort to complete one or two of my old stories.

It takes a really long battle within me, to decide if I should abandon a story or not. 'Raised In Snow' was the hardest so far to abandon but I had to admit that it wasn't fair for the readers to read a story that was pretty much dead to me and I wrote without any soul or passion.

As for review's, from your tone of writing, how often do you actually review not under a Guest account?

If you review under an actual account, the chances of me replying back to you is sky high because I read every single one, of my reviews.

And I mean **EVERY SINGLE ONE**.

At all minutes of the day, I check my phone, just praying that somebody would review one of my stories.

Till this very day, I have a little party whenever somebody writes a review for the story 'Ruler' or one of my 'Inazuma Eleven' fanfics, because I love both shows with all my heart even if less people care or know about them.

But do you know makes me, not read a review?

Is when somebody hides behind a 'Guest's' account and insults me through their review or they use their review to try and tell me I'm a robot who exists only to please than.

Then there are the people, I'm sure are smoking crack while they write or are drunk on alcohol.

Let's leave it at that.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Manabu, hurry up" Inaba Miho said.

Of all days to have a stomach ache, it had to be today of all days and at this time?

Manabu dragged his body with pure strength alone, so it was right in front of the small TV screen with will power that would shock most people, already his mother was there.

And you may be wondering.

What was the reason for the current uproar?

Well, today was the day the first Television advert for the quickly raising clothing brand 'Just Be You' featuring him and somebody, who until today, would never be put on T.V because of her looks.

"Its starting!" His mother said excitedly.

#Advert#

Sanda Haya appeared on screen doing her make-up, by following a make-up tutorial, but it wasn't going as planned.

In fact, she looked like a clown.

The camera than showed Manabu leaning against a wall outside the room and singing.

"You fix your make-up, just so. Because you don't know your beautiful"

The camera showed Sanda Haya picking out a dress that were clearly too big for her.

"Try on every dress that you own"

Manabu turned to enter the room with a bag in his hand.

"You were fine in my eyes, a half hour ago"

Sanda clearly hearing him, turned around to look at him in surprise.

"And if your mirrrrroooorrrr, won't. Make it any clearer, I'll, be the one to let you know."

Manabu gave her the bag and when she saw that it read 'Just Be You', she was left stunned as he sang. "Out of all the girls, you're my one and only girl, aren't nobody in the world, tonight"

She looked up and he smiled, encouraging her to put it on.

The scene skips to reveal Sanda in a beauty dress exactly her size and with her own version of make-up, that wasn't trying too hard.

What was more surprising was that they didn't replace her with a model which left more of an impact.

"All the stars, you made them shine like their yours's."

Sanda, face said she loved it and Manabu was smiling at her with affection.

"Aren't nobody in the world like yooouuuuuu"

And then the scene showed the bag, that he had given her on the bed, with both of them blurred in the background as the last sentence was said.

"And I"

#End of Advert#

Manabu was surprised that it came out so well, then he turned around to see what both his mother and friend thought.

They were both crying.

"WOAH!" He yelled.

Little did he know, all over Japan, the Japanese 'Pig' community pretty much had the same reaction.

The advert went viral within seconds.

Ch 8: The terrible world of being a celebrity.

Who would thought, that his life would become such a mess after that advert aired?

Manabu was currently hiding from the Paparazzai.

He made an official account on Racebook with a video that had him telling everybody that this was his real account, saying the account name as well and because Racebook didn't allow an account to be created with the same name, any editing would be immediately noticed by many who tried not lose the followers they had building off his fame.

A lot of people even called them out this.

If you didn't know any better, you would think it was the accounts were attack but a giant fan club of a celebrity who has been in the business for year.

He could now class himself as an official celebrity in the eyes of the world.

A lot of the comments on video, were talking about amazing his voice.

There were even some singing agency's that tried to reach out to him, wondering if he would like to produce a record with them.

Of course, it didn't take time for comments about the main female looks to appear.

A lot were wondering why the advert used such a 'ugly' person.

Others were saying how 'Kind' he was to look beyond her appearance.

Another suggested that he might have even puked when he saw, who would appear in an advert beside him.

The negative comments about her, were brutal.

But at the same time, there was one or two comments that said "Thank You", which confused the rest.

Some comments even shared their own experiences with him about shopped in the store and how the store had become their new shop just because of the nice customer service.

When he went out to work, people were actually gathered around the convivence store.

He only realised when he was spotted, that all those people were here for him

Many were in disbelief because the rumor that he worked here, turned out to be true and almost trampled him to death.

But his boss didn't save him.

The man thought this was a good thing.

Instead of saving him, he was given the job to just walk around the store to attract people inside, so that the rest could tempt them to buy something.

Suddenly he was thrown into the terrible life of being 'more than a few posters famous'.

All day, he was shaking people's hand, taking pictures, trying to prevent sexual harassment from the women who didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves.

Of course, with pictures of him surfing on the internet, appearing with 'fans', it would attract more people to the store and more harassment.

Then a couple who caused quiet a commotion because of their lack of looks appeared at lunch time.

Just looking at them, Manabu know they were 'Pigs', it was shocking that they actually had the courage to come here, to come and take a picture with him.

Maybe they thought, he would be different than the rest of the celebrities and welcome them?

Who he was to deny their tiny hope?

So instead of giving them a mocking smile at the sight of them, he motioned for them to come closer much to couple surprise and those around them.

He didn't show disgust when he had to bend down so that he was in the camera frame with the small women and even preformed a bright and dazzling smile.

Even though, he was with, what most people wouldn't approval off, the fact that he signed picture's for them and talked to them, left a huge impact on everybody elese.

He was seen in a positive light.

And it wouldn't be the only time when a 'Pig' would approach him.

Once it got out that he didn't care about what they looked like from the female who starred in the film and those who had the pleasure of meeting him, he was very popular with them.

Of course, some were skeptical, because how many celebrities didn't do stuff just to make themselves look good?

Their distrust in somebody, especially when you're **that** good looking, was something that can't be rid of, that easily because it still held true today.

What celeb these days actively said, they would fight for them?

Not even the top dogs of the industry have ever done that despite having likely personalities.

He would go the Supermarket like a regular person and get recognized.

He would get on a bus and numerous people would come up to him and ask him if he was the guy in that advert.

He and his mother would take a simple stroll and almost get mobbed to death by talent scouts, who had even obtained his phone number!

He would go to a photoshoot and find a small group of Paparazzai waiting for him.

It got to a certain point, that he had to disguise himself like a weirdo, just so that he wouldn't get mobbed.

On his third trip out, he was pretty much a corpse in the corner.

Scaring the hell out of his mother and Inaba, when they walked into the room.

How do celebrities deal with this!?

"Manabu, aren't you going to work?" His mother said.

"Called in sick" Manabu said, shocking both of them.

Because a pig never misses a day off even if his body had become a source of envy for many.

Was going outside really that scary, for him now!?

"Manbu, I'm sure it's not that bad." Inaba said.

" **I have no more underwear left.** " Manabu said, with dead eyes "Those demons manage to steal it every time. How do they, even do that without me feeling a thing!?"

And the worst part was, he couldn't even go out to buy underwear!

"But, son you can't stay indoors all your life" His mother said, ignoring his mumbling of 'I can try'. "I'm sure with the money you earned from the advertisement, you can hire some guards."

Of course, for her to.

With more money coming in, naturally the amount of shopping bags she used would increase as well.

She was even thinking about fulfilling her dream of buying a new T.V and getting one with a large screen with very good colour and sound.

"I'm sure, having guards would be a wonderful idea" Inaba said, trying to cheer him up, she couldn't relate but he looked terrible.

"Maybe, your right" Manabu said, to think there would be a day where he would need body guards.

"Oh, and Manabu, the president of LME called again" His mother said, getting him depressed.

That man wouldn't leave him alone!

It was either join my company or come and do a project alongside people from my company.

It was obvious that the man hadn't given up in trying to get him to join, but he didn't sign anything that didn't have 'Just be You' on it.

Because of this, a lot of companies have given up on recruiting him but LME was one of the few that hadn't given up on him.

"What does he go this time?" Manabu said, sighing, looking years older.

"It's actually an invite to a party coming up" His mother said, before she imagined her handsome son in a Tuxedo and all the women swooning over him, but then she imagined something better.

Her at the party, in a beautiful dressed.

"Then, I'll pass" Manabu said, he didn't want to be anywhere near those people.

But it was surprisingly Inaba who spoke up.

"Wait, a moment Manabu. This might be a good thing." Inaba said, "Isn't this a good chance for a Pig to see what it's like to be invited to a party where only the beautiful and famous can attend? Can you imagine the data I can collect, if you go through with it, I can even talk about it in my next online episode"

"Inaba, you can't be serious?" Manabu said, a Pig should not be in a crowd of wolfs, it was practically the law of the world.

"I think... if it's for research purposes" His mother said, with twinklingly eyes and inaba match her expression.

"I have no choice in this matter, do I?" Manabu said.

"Nope" Both of them said.

"Fantastic" Manabu said.

 _Later that day, Lory Takarada got a shocking phone call._

And scene!

The song displayed in the chapter is taken from the music video 'John Legend - You & I (Nobody in the World)'. Next chapter, everybody is shocked to see the man the media has been talking about and Manabu is forced to be at the party against his will, forced to put up a front, his already terrible mood turns worse when he says one of his old tourmanters at a party. Review/fav and follow!


	9. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
